1. Field
A heating, ventilation and/or air conditioning (HVAC) (hereinafter, referred to as “HVAC”) system is used for convenience of interior space in a building or other sites. A lot of HVAC controllers are used to control one or more components of constitute the HVAC system. An HVAC controller is disclosed herein.
2. Background
Heating, ventilation, and/or air conditioning controllers are known. However, they suffer from various disadvantages.